Armor used to protect vehicles, such as tanks or ships, is typically made of hardened steel material, heavy composite material, or sometimes ceramics. Typically, such armor adds considerable weight to the vehicle. Consequently, heavier more powerful engines are required to move the vehicle at the required speed. Moreover, the added weight reduces the payload capacity and effective range of the vehicle. Additionally, the considerable weight of the armor material makes retrofitting for armor, and servicing already-existing armor relatively difficult. Traditionally used armor is also not compatible with lightweight vehicles, which in order to be functional, require less cumbersome and lighter armor.